Mistletoe Kisses
by Steel Fairy
Summary: It's the holiday season at the Smash Mansion, and Sonic has a plan to get Mario together with Princess Peach. However, will the plan end in success... or failure? MarioxPeach, Sm4sh Era. Oneshot.


**AN: Surprise Christmas oneshot! Basically, my love for cute fluffy stories and Sonic pairing these two up in my Tomodachi Life game inspired this. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _~Mistletoe Kisses~_

When the holidays rolled around in the Smash Mansion, it was basically the same thing that happened every year. Tasks were suddenly pinned onto the Smashers, including putting up the tree, decorating said tree, stringing lights from the mansion's roof and in the hallways, even the children Smashers made paper snowflakes to hang from the ceiling. The smell of freshly baked gingerbread and sugar cookies wafted through the air, while festive music played from the PA system.

And of course, there was the mistletoe. A timeless tradition that when two people met under it they must kiss, and several Smashers had used this method to their advantage multiple times. It wasn't unheard of for Smashers to reveal their feelings after the sacred kiss, sometimes ending in disaster like Captain Falcon and Samus during the first tournament, and sometimes ending in success like one of the mansions more recent couples, Corrin and Palutena. It was this theory that caused one of the mansions more... hyperactive Smashers to hold a meeting in secret with two of his closest friends, in the hopes of finally getting their leader Mario together with Princess Peach.

"No one followed you, right?" Sonic asked in a hushed tone, ushering Mega Man and Pac-Man into the crawlspace underneath the stairwell. Mega Man shook his head.

"No one saw us Sonic. But couldn't you have held this somewhere that's... less cramped?"

It was true that the crawlspace wasn't very big, hence it's name. Mega Man was pressed uncomfortably against the wall, Pac-Man making a few beeps in protest as Sonic accidentally poked him with one of his spines.

"Yikes, sorry Pac," Sonic murmured. "An' to answer your question Megs, no, because the kids are using the treehouse and some of the walls have ears in this mansion if y'know what I mean."

Mega Man and Pac-Man went silent, realizing Sonic was right. Clearing his throat, Sonic continued.

"Now, I've gathered you here because as I'm sure you both know, it's mistletoe season. An' as fellow members of the Primary Colour Crew, it's our duty that our leader gets under the mistletoe an' kissed by Princess Peach!"

For a moment silence fell across the space. Finally Mega Man spoke up. "Why, exactly?"

"Because he's in love with her?" Sonic stated matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. "An' I heard from Samus that Peach feels the same way, so we're gonna help them out since neither of them seem to want to make a move. Don't worry, I already have a plan in action."

Pac-Man emitted a few beeps; Mega Man translating as, "What does this 'plan' consist of?"

"Well, Mar has a match against Greninja at two tomorrow. I'll go over to spectate; when he's finished I'll start to lead him towards the designated mistletoe location, which I've chosen as the one above the entrance to the ballroom. It just seems the most romantic, y'know? Meanwhile your job will be to go an' get Peach, she's usually in the library with Zelda around two. We'll get them under the mistletoe, an' our job will be done!" Sonic clapped his hands together. "An', if Mar tries to bail on the situation which I know he totally will, I've already booked Ryu, Cloud an' Bayo as backup."

Pac-Man blinked, while Mega Man was surprised by how much thought Sonic had actually put into this plan, unlike his usual approach to things.

"So are you in?" Sonic asked, placing his hand out. For a moment neither Pac-Man or Mega Man did anything, until they both piled their hands on top of Sonic's.

"Something tells me I don't have a choice," Mega Man sighed, while Pac-Man beeped in confirmation. Sonic grinned, glad his plan had been set into motion. He mimicked the action of swinging a gavel down.

"Meeting adjourned."

/~/

Mega Man felt a bit uneasy wandering towards the library with Pac-Man in tow. He didn't speak with Peach often, so starting up a natural conversation was going to prove itself to be tricky. And since he was the only one able to translate Pac-Man's speech... it was all on him to start this conversation.

No pressure or anything.

Sure enough, Peach and Zelda were seated at one of the tables, a stack of books between them as they quietly conversed. Zelda noticed Mega Man and Pac-Man approaching, giving them warm smiles.

"Good afternoon Mega Man, Pac-Man. What brings you to the library this afternoon?"

"Um... we're here to see Peach actually," Mega Man stated uncomfortably, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Oh?" Peach set her book down. "What do you two need?"

Mega Man and Pac-Man gave each other a look, not exactly knowing what to say. Sonic hadn't given them any sort of clue as to how to get Peach to follow them to the ballroom. Peach gazed at them curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... erm..." Mega Man stammered, positive that if he wasn't a robot his face would be red with embarrassment.

"Is everything alright?" Peach questioned, her face taking on more of a concerned look.

Pac-Man suddenly started speaking, both Zelda and Peach a bit taken aback by his sudden outburst. Mega Man waited until he was finished to translate what he had been spouting.

"Oh! Uh... could you come with us please? Mario wanted to see you about something."

"Of course!" Peach immediately put her book down and stood. "You'll have to excuse me Zelda, see you tomorrow?"

Zelda nodded in reply, waving goodbye to the trio of Smashers. As they exited the library and began to lead Peach in the direction of the ballroom, Mega Man let out a sigh of relief. They'd done their part, and he could only hope Sonic could do the same.

/~/

Mario wasn't going to lie, he really wasn't in the best of all moods. He wasn't exactly sure why, it was just one of those days where he woke up not feeling like himself. Because he was somewhat distracted he'd lost his match against Greninja which wasn't a big deal, it's not like he was a sore loser or anything. It was the fact that Bowser had been spectating the match, letting out a series of taunting laughs that made Mario's blood boil.

And now Sonic was bounding up to him with that stupid grin of his, when all Mario wanted to do was head back to his room and sleep. Now he didn't dislike Sonic, not by a long shot. In fact, Sonic was one of his closest friends not only in the mansion but in general. After they put their differences aside they realized they worked better as a team than not. However, he found Sonic to be a bit of an annoyance at times, and by the way Sonic slung an arm around his shoulder he knew it was going to be one of those days again.

Someone please kill him now.

"Hey Mar, whatcha up to?" Sonic asked, Mario sighing and trying to ward off the headache he felt creeping into his skull.

"I was going to head back to my room and sleep," he tried, while Sonic just gave him a look.

"Well sure you can do that, but first I have something to show you! It'll be real quick, promise!"

Mario stopped walking, forcing Sonic to halt as well. "This isn't what it was last time, is it? Because if it is I'm not lying when I say I will strangle you."

"It's not... anything like that," Sonic coughed, clearly embarrassed by whatever 'last time' was. "Uh... you just have to trust me, 'kay?"

"That's a scary thought," Mario muttered as Sonic began to lead him through the halls again. And even though Mario wanted to protest, it seemed he really didn't have a choice and let Sonic drag him through the mansion, glancing around at the colourful decorations. He had to admit, the mansion certainly looked nice decked out in festive gear. A version of 'Jingle Bells' played on the PA system as they headed up the stairs to the second floor, then the third floor. At this point Mario was a bit confused as to where Sonic was taking him, nothing was really on the third floor except for the offices of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, the stairwell leading up to the roof, and of course the ballroom.

The ballroom seemed to be the destination as Sonic bypassed the Hands' offices and stairwell. A small group of Smashers consisting of Cloud, Ryu and Bayonetta stood in the hallway leading to the ballroom, they seemed to nod at Sonic as they walked by.

Okay, now Mario was just plain suspicious. Especially when they turned the corner and found Mega Man and Pac-Man standing outside the entrance of the ballroom... with Peach.

Mario felt his heartbeat accelerate and his mouth ran dry as he realized what Sonic was up to. He wasn't stupid, he could see the mistletoe above the doorway and Sonic's smug face.

"Don't even try to bail," Sonic whispered in his ear. "That's why we passed Ryu, Cloud and Bayo."

With that he pushed Mario towards the entrance of the ballroom where Peach was waiting; she giggled lightly at Mario's flustered face. Meanwhile Sonic stood a little ways away with Mega Man and Pac-Man, folding his arms and waiting for the magic to happen.

"It seems we've been caught under the mistletoe," Peach observed sweetly, a slight giggle in her voice. Mario swallowed, feeling quite nervous.

"Y-You don't have to k-kiss me," Mario stuttered, averting his eyes and his face as red as his hat. Peach only giggled, before cupping his face in her hand and turning him towards her.

"Don't be silly," she replied cheerfully. "Mario, after all this time have you not realized that your feelings are mutual?"

"Wha-" Mario began to say, before being cut off as Peach leaned down and pressed their lips together. It only lasted a moment before they pulled away, both of their faces tinted scarlet.

"It's about time!" Sonic hollered, giving his formal rival a cocky smirk before zipping away, leaving nothing but a strong breeze in his wake. Mega Man and Pac-Man quickly followed Sonic, leaving Mario and Peach alone in the hallway.

"Sometimes I want to kill him," Mario sighed.

"You can kill him later," Peach dismissed, gazing down at Mario in amusement. "Right now though... we're still under the mistletoe."

And before Mario had a chance to react, Peach had brought their lips together again.


End file.
